


The Ninety-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [92]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Ninety-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Ninety-second Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its universe don't belong to me or to those who wrote the tidbits. So, the usual "no infringement, no money being made, etc." applies. I think we all know that one!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly -- but not always!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1  
An ObSenad on babies, lack of babies, hubbies, lack of hubbies or whatever... 

"Jim, I saw you with that baby, man. 'Sweetheart'? Never would have thought you'd get so mushy, man." 

"Don't rub it in, Sandburg." 

"Makes me wonder if you...never mind, none of my business." 

"Since when has that stopped you? What do you wanna know, huh? Yes, Carolyn and I _did_ discuss children. I thought I might want them, but she didn't want any. She pointed out that it wouldn't be a good idea for me, either, given my occupation and...other things...." 

"Other things?" 

"Yeah, Chief. Didn't exactly have the best model for that role. Wouldn't know the first thing how to be a father." 

"But..." 

"But _what_?" 

"Well, you _do_ seem to know how to...I don't know, take a parental role, give some support...in a 'guy' sorta way." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Danny Choi, man, he must've really looked up to you to want to follow in your footsteps and be a cop. I _know_ you wouldn't have forced that on him the way some dads would. And you were great with Stacey after she came out of her coma. And well, I think at first, you sort of took on a bit of that role with _me_ when we first partnered up. I know _I_ looked up to you. I think you might have some natural talent in that area." 

"Maybe. But it's just not going to happen, all right, Sandburg, so let's just drop it." 

"But, Jim--" 

"I said _drop it_." 

"But why don't you think it's going to happen?" 

"Sandburg, do the words 'drop it' _mean_ anything to you? I'm forty years old, already. Besides, do you see anybody around that's a likely candidate for...." 

"'Co-parenting,' Jim? Well, yes, in fact I do." 

"And that would be _who_? You yourself have pointed out that in the past 3 years I haven't dated the same woman twice. Who do you see sticking around with me for the 18 plus years to do, as you call it, 'co-parenting'?" 

"Well, Jim, I think you have some pretty good evidence that there's _someone_ who is willing to stand by you for the long haul. ...Even if you've never  <mumble>." 

"I may have better than average hearing, Sandburg, but there has to be something to hear. 'Even if I've never' _what_?" 

"Dated him." 

"Dated _him_? ... " 

"Ummm..." 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah, Jim." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Definitely, yeah." 

\--finis-- 

Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

Author's note: This one was inspired by the weather. The latest craziness is more rain in the month of June than we had in June, July and August of last year! 

Blair came into the loft and began shedding the various layers of damp clothing as he started to the bathroom. 

Jim glanced up and then returned to watching the Weather Channel. 

Blair came out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry and asked, "Hey man, why do you watch that? A two-year-old can predict the weather for Cascade. Cold and wet, with the possibility of more by the weekend. It's not like we live in Houston." 

"So what's Houston weather like, Tex?" 

"Schizo, it can be 72 degrees and sunny in the morning and in less than 12 hours it's 52 and drizzling." 

Madeira  


* * *

Tidbit #3  
 _Disclaimer_ I know zip, zilch, nada about sailing. 

Like the wings of a sea bird, the billowing white sails filled and arched above the sloop, carrying it out across the bay. Rafe stood at the rail and let the tug of the sharp breeze and the rolling of the waves carry his worries away. This was what he'd been needing for weeks. 

He'd had his doubts about this trip when it was first proposed. He enjoyed being out on the water, and having some serious one-on-one time with his new love was more than appealing, but he knew next to nothing about sailing. Now he realized there had been no reason to worry. Rafe smiled, thinking of the gentle directions that had guided him through his hesitant attempts to help raise the sails, the warm hands wrapping around his nervous ones, and the strong chest pressed into his back. 

Life it seemed, could be very good. Rafe lifted his face to the sun and let the warmth soak into him. The rainy, gray days of spring in Cascade were a million miles away. The grim reality of his first months as the 'new kid' in Major Crimes could be forgotten. Now there were only sunshine, open water and three blessed days of freedom ahead of him. The snap of the wind in the sails brought him out of his reverie. 

Turning, he looked back at the man at the wheel and took a moment to enjoy the view. Wearing only cutoffs, his lover's nude torso seemed to glow in the brilliant morning sun. The play of finely etched muscle in the strong forearms was almost but not quite hidden beneath silky dark hair. Unable to help himself, he moved closer. 

A grin played over firm lips and a roguish glint sparkled in his lover's brilliant eyes. With a lithe movement the older man rose and wrapped Rafe in his arms. 

Rafe sighed happily and settled into the embrace. "I think I'm going to like sailing." 

"That's good. Now that I have you here, you don't have much choice." 

"Like I had a choice before you made up your mind this was how we were going to spend the long weekend?" 

"Sort of like that, yes." 

Rafe smiled. "I choose you, didn't I?" A soft chuckle greeted his flippant answer. Pulling back to look into his lover's eyes, he continued, "I've never made a better decision in my life, Jim." 

Virginia V.  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

Jim turned over and lay listening to the familiar sounds of Blair making breakfast. Water going into the coffee maker, bread into the toaster, clinking of mugs and plates as they were taken out and placed on the counter. Then the radio was switched on. Sentinel volume setting. 

He followed Blair's footsteps to the couch where his guide began searching through cushions looking for something. A soft "Ahh!" signaled success and he identified the unmistakable sound of hair being brushed. It was a sound that, these days, elicited a sensual response from Jim. He remembered with pleasure how the brush had gotten lost in the cushions last night. Unable to resist, he sat up and leaned over the rail. Second only to brushing Blair's hair was watching Blair brush his own hair. There were ten businesslike strokes before the toast popped up. As he went to deal with it Blair hesitated at the radio then turned up the volume. 

'... okay, so you're a rocket scientist ...' the strong female voice filled the loft. It was one of those songs even the most disinterested listener could not avoid. The infectious tune and clever words crept unbidden into your consciousness. He watched Blair bopping around and singing along as he buttered the toast, then smiled as his lover picked up the hairbrush and began to perform to an imaginary audience. 

'...okay, so you're Brad Pitt. That don't impress me much ...' 

Jim slipped out of bed and silently made his way downstairs. 

'...so you got the moves but have you got the touch?...' 

As he reached Blair, he caught him and pulled him tightly against his chest, instantly stilling him. The two bodies moved close together, then returned to the rhythm of the music. 

Jim slid his hands under the cotton of Blair's tee-shirt and lightly trailed circles across his guide's chest. 

Blair leaned his head back and whispered, "...Man, you got the moves, you got the touch...." 

Jim's last coherent thought was that he wanted a copy of that song.... 

Claire  


* * *

Tidbit #5  
ObSenad: 

"What do you see in her anyway, Sandburg?" 

"You've got to be kidding, right?" 

"No, she talks too much, she thinks the world revolves around her, she never lets you get a word in edgewise, she's domineering, she's pushy...." 

"Jim, she's my mom. I'm obligated to like her. And I thought you liked her? It was you flirting with her, unless I'm badly mistaken. Of course, Jim Ellison and the word flirting don't exactly belong in the same sentence, but you _were_ flirting." 

"Sandburg, I don't believe you know what an Ellison flirt is. And no, I ~ was ~ not ~ flirting." 

"Were too." 

"Was not." 

"Umph." 

"This is flirting." 

{Long pause} 

"Now, was I doing _that_ with your mother?" 

"no." 

{Long pause} 

"Or that?" 

"no." 

"Was I flirting with Naomi?" 

"no." 

"Good." 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Feel free to _flirt_ with me anytime." 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

"Damn," Blair muttered under his breath. 

Jim sighed, putting his pillow over his face to try to muffle the scream of frustration he knew was about to creep out. 

The guy had said 'I'll hurry', and he'd said that a half hour ago, but he was still on the damn computer. And now, judging from that 'Damn' he'd just heard, Blair would undoubtedly be a while yet. Cursing never did seem to mean 'Oh good, I'm done, time for some nookie with Jim'. 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

With a forlorn groan, Blair looked up from the laptop computer and met Jim's gaze across the room. 

"So what's new today?" the older man smiled at his friend. Blair inhaled deeply, making his chest expand under the thin tee-shirt he was wearing. Then he stretched himself back, flinging his arms over his head as he gave a loud yawn. 

"You know that show we really like? The one they're thinking of canning?" the anthropologist waited for the acknowledging nod from his room mate before continuing, "well, it seems they're trying to get it onto that Sci-Fi Channel...." 

"Hang on," Jim cut in as got up and circled the sofa, leaning back against it with his arms folded over his chest, "wasn't that the same group that picked up your other favourite show, Sliders, and kinda...well... _ruined_ it?" 

Blair sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes, recalling the many nights he and fellow fans campaigned against the poor treatment of the show and stars. He wasn't sure that they _ruined_ it. Just changed it too much, that was all. Aww, well, in a way they _did_ ruin it then, at least for a lot of 'old' fans. It was never the same show again. 

Finally he gave a slight nod before looking up and meeting Jim's concerned gaze once more. 

"And now you're concerned that if Sci-Fi picks this other show up, they'll...what...exactly?" 

Blair shrugged. "I don't know. I _hope_ they leave it alone, it's a killer of a show on its own! You know, all that hidden sub-plot about those two guys sharing that basement apartment, unaware how much they actually - secretly - love each other! I just love that kind of stuff.... It's what sets the show apart from all the others..." 

Jim smiled at his blue eyed friend before taking a moment to shake his head then drop his chin to his chest. Blair laughed softly. 

"I know...I know..." he said as he started to get up and head into the kitchen. Jim looked up at him as Blair continued wistfully, "I'm a romantic about stuff like that!" 

The Sentinel shrugged one shoulder. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure there are people all over the world in love with someone, only they are too insecure, or shy, or..." 

"Stupid," came the muffled remark from the man in the kitchen who was bent over to pick up a piece of paper off the floor. Jim waited for the wide blue eyes to look his way again. 

"What was that?" he asked, even though his hearing was turned up and he heard every syllable of Blair's comment. 

An innocent look washed over the fine, chiseled features of the long haired man. "Oh, nothing," he shrugged then pointed to the kettle. "You want a drink?" 

Jim grinned. He was a patient man, and this game he and Blair were playing was a _lot_ of fun. Foreplay to the incredible _act_ \- the act of actually declaring their true feelings. _In time, Ellison,_ the Sentinel told himself as he watched the young man prepare his drink and he took a moment to appreciate the back view of the denim jeans Blair was wearing. He inhaled slowly and deeply, and his grin broadened. "In time!" 

Slida  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

It happens to all of us. Even Jim and Blair.... 

"Aw, man! C'mon, guys, I wanna go to bed!" 

Jim looked up from the sofa, where he'd been half-watching the Headline News loop...again. Blair had been telling him for 45 minutes now that he was 'almost done' with the computer, and then they could go to bed. Uh huh. 

Jim must've given a sigh, because Blair turned, and explained, "I'm really sorry, big guy, but there's this really good story, and I just need one more part of it then I'll be able to print it out and get to bed. I'm just waiting for that one missing part to come in!" 

"This is that Watchman list, right?" 

Blair blinked once, in surprise. "Yeah...." 

"So, did the story get posted out of the web page interface? If so, then it's probably up on the archive already, and you can just grab the whole thing there." 

"Oooo-kay. I think it was." 

"If not, look in your welcome letter, and it gives the ladies who offered to forward missing story parts to people." Jim paused, then asked, "You  have asked the author, right?" 

"Um, well, no, not yet. I was just figuring it'd be one of these 'any minute now' things. But yeah, Jim, the archive's a good idea." Blair turned back and fired up his web browser. A moment of clackety-clack and he was happily formatting and printing the full story. 

As Jim sat there feeling smug, he felt two strong arms come around his shoulders from behind. "So, lover, how'd you know so much about how to do this?" 

"I'm a cop, Sandburg, I play by the rules." 

"Uh huh. And the real answer would be...?" 

_mph_ "I asked on-list once, and then had to write an ObWatchAd, and I resolved never again to have to do that." 

"Aw, Jim, I  liked that one! I know -- let's act it out again.... Let's see, the guys were necking on the sofa...." 

\--Ann, reminding everyone:  
1 - ask the author  
2 - check the archive  
3 - ask the Almoners  


* * *

Tidbit #9  
Snippet: 

"Awww." 

"Ohhhh." 

"I'm with you, Patty!" 

"How sweet." 

A pissed off Sentinel turned around and looked at his partner, who was at his laptop, oohing and ahhing. 

"Uh, Sandburg? What the hell are you doing?" 

"Oh, uh, I'm just...you know, working." 

"On what? You're a detective now. You warning the criminals via the net that 'mean and very green Blair Sandburg' is now on the streets and they'd better watch out?" 

"Oh, ha-ha, sooo very funny, I'm busting a gut here...." 

"So, what the hell are you doing?" 

"Well, I'm, like...surfing the net?" 

"And you came upon the 'Teletubbies' web page and can't resist their cuteness?" 

Sandburg looked around him for something to throw and saw only his mostly empty dish of strawberry shortcake, which gave him an idea. He got up and as he did so, he carefully explained and carefully enunciated the big words to his partner. The Schmoe. 

"Well, you see, I'm on this list. The Watchman List. For that show we watched? Before the idiots at UPN canceled it?" 

"Okay, with you so far, although I'd no idea you were _that_ attached to the show, but okay, go on." 

Sandburg opened the refrigerator as he continued. "And well, one of the listsibs, Patty, said she was suffering from Watchman burnout and was feeling low, it being canceled and all...." 

"Yeah, so, she needs a life." 

Sandburg, who'd been reaching for the bowl of fresh whipped cream, snorted at _that_ remark and added the bowl of strawberry juice he used to drench the home made biscuits he'd made earlier. Whipped cream was no longer enough! This was now war. 

"Gosh, you're just so understanding, Ellison. But to continue, she's pleading with the rest of the list to give out with the pep talks." 

"Wow, she must really like that show. I mean, _I_ like it, but still...." 

Okay, thought Sandburg, maybe ice cream too? 

"Jim, we're all waiting, and hoping for good news, to hear that Sci-Fi or some other channel will pick up the show. She just needs cheering up, like all of us." 

"Well, okay, the news that the Sci-Fi channel was not doing well money wise was a blow, but there are several episodes we're missing, so I personally can't wait until the show comes on in reruns. I'm pretty thankful for that." 

Sandburg put the ice cream _back_. 

He then approached his Sentinel, nonchalantly, and as he got up to the back of the couch, he simply.... 

Next? Patty? And if we try real hard we can have them both end up showering together and go NC-17!!!!!! 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

Jim Ellison sat back and smiled, staring at his partner over the monitor of his computer. 

"Hey, Chief?" 

"Yeah, man?" the object of his attention looked up from the report he was reviewing. 

The smile became sexy and the voice husky as Ellison leaned forward. "Got a joke for you, Teach." 

Understandably confused, the younger man walked around to stand in back of the Sentinel. He read what was on the screen twice before responding to the man in front of him. Hope and uncertainty warred as he spoke. "Jim, are you trying to tell me something here?" 

Jim raised one eyebrow. "Well...." 

If you want the joke, scroll on down. 

/  
/  
/  
/  
/ 

One day when the teacher walked into the classroom, she noticed that someone had written the word 'PENIS' (in tiny letters) on the blackboard. She scanned the class looking for a guilty face. Finding none, she rubbed the word off and began class. 

The next day, the word 'PENIS' was written on the board again; this time it was written about halfway across the board. Again she looked around in vain for the culprit, so she proceeded with the day's lesson. 

Every morning for about a week, she went into the classroom and found the same disgusting word written on the board, each day's being larger than the previous one, and each being rubbed off vigorously. 

At the end of the second week, she walked in expecting to be greeted by the same word on the board but instead found the words: 

"The more you rub it, the bigger it gets." 

Emerald  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

I have to tell someone about this! 

* * *

One thing that stays constant at every airport is that the P.A. systems are crappy, and the Cascade Airport was _not_ proving to be the exception. I thought that the announcement was for the flight that I was meeting, but I wasn't really paying too much attention, and from what I could tell, it was unintelligible anyway. Shrugging, I thought to myself that if people started to come off the ramp, then I would know. 

On the heels of that thought, the airline employee opened the double doors, and removed the rope barricade that was blocking the opening. Finally - three delays, and forty-five minutes after it was supposed to arrive, my sister's plane was here. 

Moving closer to the gate, I scanned the faces of the people coming through the doors, hoping that Thea had been seated at the front of the plane. A smiling grandmother, a businessman talking on a cell phone, a woman in Army dress greens, a pair of college aged girls - all of these people and more, passed by me, and still no Thea. 

"Blair!" 

At the shout, I turned to see the most beautiful man that I'd ever seen moving towards the gate. Tall, easily more than six feet, with brownish hair and eyes the color of the sky. I followed him with my eyes, wanting to see who was lucky enough to have this guy meeting them. Imagine my surprise when he was nearly knocked over by a flannel covered body topped with long, dark hair that curled around a masculine face. 

The flowers in his hand were forgotten as the larger man enfolded his companion in his embrace, and leaned to kiss him. 

When he was finally set back on his feet, the smaller man said, "God, Jim, I missed you." 

"Yeah, Chief, I missed you too." 

Pulling the backpack off of Blair's shoulder, Jim turned to leave the terminal, pulling Blair's hand into his. 

As the two men passed me, I watched as Blair gestured towards the flowers and asked, "Are those for me? Gee, Jim, I never knew that you were the flowers and hearts type..." 

Watching them until they turned the corner, I could feel the smile on my face get bigger -- I looked around to see if anyone else had seen the love between those two, and was disappointed to see that I appeared to have been the only one. 

Ah well -- I suppose that they hadn't intended for anyone to overhear their greetings, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the people that had missed it. If only everyone could feel that loved, the world would definitely be a happier place... 

Lost in my thoughts, I was startled when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Thea, the reason I was there, looking me in the face and asking me if I was okay. She'd come off the plane right behind Blair, and had been trying to get my attention... 

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I did pick my sis up at the airport on Monday - SeaTac Intl. - and I did witness a pair of male lovers reuniting at the airport. 

The smile on the younger guy's face will keep away my 'cloudy sky blues' for at least a month! 

Heather  


* * *

Tidbit #12  
ObSenad for the off-topic 

"Yo, Jim. Wanna come help me here?" 

"Geez, Sandburg, where'd you get all this stuff," he said, grabbing one of the bags before Blair lost his grip on it. 

"One of the guys was moving out of the dorm today. He -- uh \-- well, he's accumulated some stuff over the years." 

Jim eyed the bags now lining the floor in front of the door. "Really?" 

Blair followed his gaze and grimaced. "Okay, he accumulated a lot of stuff actually. But hey, his loss is my gain, right?" 

"Where are you planning to put it all? Your room already has more stuff in it than a museum." 

"Um....Well...." 

"Uh huh. That's what I thought." 

Nita 

* * *

End The Ninety-second Sentinel Tidbits File.

 


End file.
